harry slytherin 2
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: harry second year at Hogwarts is sure to be great... deatheaters don't have any worries... or do they... when a deadly monster has been unleashed at school and it begins to kill, harry and Draco find themselves in a terrible position. i will continue to work on it... until then enjoy the 5 chapters. hey fans check for update at harry slytherin updates dot webs dot COMmon. cya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **jk Rowling** dose.

Harry woke up and turned over in bed hoping for a few more moments of sleep before he had to go. "no draco, stop… I don't want to go yet…" "but harry must get up sir you must get up and talk to master about the… dobby can't say sir… but harry potter must go down stairs…" the house elf squealed. "Dobby? What are you doing in here I'm not properly dressed do you want to see my nickers?" harry shouting throwing his blanket over the elf's head. "Sorry Mr. potter… dobby was told by his master to fetch you…" dobby squeaked then ran out of the room. "Sorry dobby, please come back… I didn't mean to shout… you just startled me is all." harry said pulling up a pair of sweat pants that Draco had loaned him. "sorry mister potter dobby is most aggrieved sir… dobby only dose what his master commands… or dobby will have to be beaten sir…" dobby handed harry a t-shirt from the closet. "Master Draco looked good in this but he stopped wearing it a long time ago I am sure he wouldn't mind if you wore it sir."

Harry nodded and slipped on the shirt. Harry had been with the Malfoys for the entire summer he had so much fun playing with Draco that he was very sad school would soon be starting. Draco was waiting for harry down stairs and when he saw harry he yelled "potter want to go play find the death eater in the graveyard!" "no, I'm hungry and plus we need to pack school term will be starting soon… also I will have to get a new owl… mine never returned from my last letter to aunt petunia and uncle Vernon I would not be surprised if they killed it." Harry said Harry's aunt and uncle had been avoiding him whenever they could because they knew he was on the dark side of magic even as muggles they knew that was bad.

"fine potter, have it your way." Draco said sourly and went up to his room to find his trunk. "ah… mister potter…" luscious malfoy draco father said "I have something to ask you boy." He put his hand on harry shoulder. "Boy… I have this book…" he pulled out a black leather book and handed it to harry. "it is very important that this book be given to the first year weasly girl…" "Why the weasly girl Mr. malfoy?" "DON'T INTERUPT ME! Because she is the only one who is gullible enough to let the book control her… you will make sure she gets it won't you?" luscious looked at harry "of course sir… I will see to it… when are we going to go get this year's books?" harry said trying to change the subject. "I've already put this year's books in your trunk Mr. potter." Malfoy said then turned to puff on his pipe in the chair that he was sitting in and harry was dismissed.

Harry pulled out his trunk and started pulling together all his things. "Dobby why do you always have to stare at me?" harry glanced at the elf that was hiding behind the door. "DOBBY!" Draco called and dobby ran out the door to serve Draco. Harry began folding is robes so that everything would fit when he heard the house elf cry out. "Oww… I'm sorry master… ooowwww… it won't happen again dobby assures you sir." "It better not! You bloody elf or I'll have you put out of your misery! I ASSUER YOU!" dobby ran into Harry's room and hide behind the door again. "Dobby, if you don't mind me asking what was it you did that made Draco so angry?" "Dobby's done sir… dobby put a sock in Master Draco underwear drawer… it was a mistake… dobby is terribly sorry."

"A sock! He's that angry about a sock?" harry said confused "dobby dose not usually make mistakes mister potter… mistakes cost house elfs their life's mostly…"dobby threw his hands over his eyes and started weeping. "Shut up dobby, I mean really, do you always have to cry about everything every time something happens?" harry threw down the robe he had been folding and glared at the elf. "sorry sir dobby doesn't mean to cry in front of company sir… its just dobby… is treated so poorly… the mark of our kind in slavery…" dobby said grabbing his rag that he used to cover himself. "see back in the dark times house elfs were forced to work for wizards by the dark lord… we were treated like vermin sir… of course dobby is still treated like vermin…" harry picked the robe back up and started folding again he didn't have time to care about the house elf he needed to focus on getting ready for school. Harry took the black book luscious had giving him to give Ginny weasly then got a great idea.

"Dobby are you able to get in and out of places without being seen?" harry looked at the elf and hoped that the answer was yes because he really didn't want to be the one that gave Ginny the book. "Why yes sir… I can do this…" he snapped his fingers and appeared on the other end of the room. "if you can do that why do you stay with the Malfoys why not run away?" dobby looked at the ground "dobby is not free to leave as he wishes sir… dobby must stay here until his master sets him free by giving him cloths…" harry looked at the book again "I don't suppose you could pop in on the weasly's and plant this on Ginny for me could you?" "oh anything for mister potter." dobby squeaked grabbed the book and was gone. A few moments later dobby appeared back again with a big smile on his face.

"Harry potter will be very pleased with dobby. Dobby has placed the book hidden in Miss Ginny's books." He smiled up at harry. "Um… good job dobby…" harry said with hesitation because he wasn't sure he should be congratulating dobby for following orders. Draco came in just has harry finished packing "what are you doing in here bloody elf!" Draco shouted and the elf squeaked getting ready to be hit again. "NO MALFOY… I mean... he is here to carry my trunk for me… bloody elf." Harry said hoping he had convinced Draco enough to not strike the elf. "Alright potter, pick up his trunk and mine as well and get going you disgusting thing." Draco watched the house elf leave with the trunks before turning to face harry. "Draco, do you think that maybe you might help him to get some cloths I mean he is pretty ugly in that old rag… why not give him a bit of money to buy himself some cloths so that he can cover up better." Harry looked at Draco. "I and my father thought about that potter… we can't give him money for cloths because he can't wear anything else until he is freed… witch isn't going to happen…" "Well why not get him a companion perhaps breed elf's to get more servants?" "you know we had thought of that too… we even tried telling dobby to clone himself… it just can't be done." They both looked at the looming figure in the door way. "I have a female house elf that we could surely compromise for." The figure said. "Ahhh my old friend mondungous it's great to see you... so unexpectedly..." luscious said coming up the stairs. "Female house elf you say now there's an idea." A small figure stepped out from behind mondungous. "winky go say hi to dobby he is your new best friend." Winky and dobby walked across the room to chat quietly looking up every now and then to see if they were needed.

"So luscious ol boy… once my elf sprouts well have dozens of little workers for our masons we'll split them 50% - 50%" mondungous and luscious both laughed evil laughs. "so how do we get them to… well you know… make babies mondungous?" luscious said looking at the two and realizing they may not ever love each other enough to do the request. plus it would be completely barbaric to force them to. "with this mondungous reached into his pocket and took out a tiny pink bottle he dropped just a bit into two glasses and took the glasses to the elf's.

Once they drank they became head over heels for each other and were dismissed up stairs to be alone. "Dumb elves don't suspect a thing!" luscious said slapping mondungous on the shoulder. "Luscious if we did this a lot imagine the money we could make selling house elf's to people that need them." Mondungous talked about going into business and were agreed that the ones they didn't sell they would keep 50% each. Harry and Draco had no interest in the topic if they wanted to breed elf's who cared they owned the elf's so they can do whatever they want with them.


	2. Chapter 2

On the train at last and so glad to finally be going back to school. Harry gazed out at the field harry was thinking about erased sed hoffmire again. This was about the hundredth time she had been on his mind since they left school last year. The Ravenclaw seeker had wormed her way into Harry's heart and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Draco tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright potter you look kind of blue." Draco lounged back in his seat and stared at harry. "I don't know what's going on man… hey have you seen crab or goyle yet?" harry and Draco both looked at the compartment door as crab and goyle walked in and sat down. "Speak of the dark lord." Draco said shaking hands with them.

"Draco how did you like you summer?" crab said "you dope we spent most of it together so you already know how I enjoyed it." Draco spat and slapped harry on the shoulder "oh yeah…" crab said looking stupid then looking a goyle. "How was your summer?" again the answer was the same leaving him looking stupid then he turned to harry. "So harry how was your summer?" harry thought about answering the same as malfoy and goyle had but decided answer another way. "Well crab, I spent the summer with you, Draco, and goyle we played dementor in the graveyard, hide and go find, and where's voldimort… I ate dinner with the Malfoys and a slept in a room… On a bed… I spent most of the time with you guys… so you tell me how my summer was?"

Crab looked completely taken aback by this outburst harry wasn't usually mean but his personality had changed a bit after spending time with the Malfoys. Draco and goyle stared at harry they looked at each other and started laughing. Harry looked back out the wind thoughts of sed filled his mind he hoped she would be at school this year. He didn't know why he liked her so much he just couldn't help it. He thought about faith spiritwalker how she liked him last year and had kissed him in front of everyone. He didn't really like faith she was more like a friend to him. "Hey Draco… do you think we will make the quittich team this year?" harry said looking away from the window for a second to look at Draco. "You know potter that would be great… hey maybe I can be a beater." Draco busted out laughing. "No I think crab and goyle should try out for beater… you make a better chaser." Harry said laughing then turning back to the window.

Draco laughed and then looked at the compartment door. "We've got to be close by now?" Draco said pulling his robe out of is trunk then putting it back under the table. Harry grabbed his robe too crab and goyle copied. Harry had made quite an impression on Draco he had found himself often thinking about spending more time with just harry but decided the thought was absurd. Draco's thoughts turned to the read headed Gryffindor girl hermonie. Draco would never admit it but he thought she looked cute to bad his family didn't believe in pure bloods being with mudbloods he would steal her away in a heartbeat.

Harry noticed the look on Draco's face. "Malfoy… are you alright you look positively dumbstruck?" Draco looked up and stared at his friends he had to think of a lie they knew he was thinking about a girl. "Um… just thinking about… faith… yeah… she's so cute… too bad you got her potter." Draco sat back in his seat and got comfortable. "you can have her I'm not interested." Harry spat then suddenly realizing he now had to explain why he turned to the window again to avoid talking about it. "Why potter?" crab said looking confused "yes potter why ditch your girl… is there someone else?" Draco said leaning forward and raising his eyebrows. "Ok I… I kind of do like someone else… the seeker on Ravenclaw…" harry said hoping he would not be ridiculed for liking someone from another house then saw something he didn't recognize reflected in Draco's eyes. Harry guessed that Draco also had a secret that had something to do with a girl from another house. "He couldn't like… sed too… could he…?" harry thought. "Well potter she is a catch… dose she like you back?" Draco said leaning back in his seat. "You've got a secret draco… something you aren't telling us… what is it."

Draco thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything else to say. "Hermonie granger." Draco said and then looked away. "Hermonie…? You like her... you don't really like faith do you?" Draco thought for a minute Faith hadn't crossed his mind since that night harry got the dark mark. But then he was sure he did like her but he couldn't help feeling more compelled toward hermonie. "Yeah I do … I mean she's alright…" Draco said looking out the window now thinking about faith again and comparing her to granger he thought that faith was a better match for him.

"Now that I think about it potter your right… faith is… kind of cute… so you going for getting a girl this year?" Draco looked at harry. "Well I got to admit they seem a bit more interesting now than they were last year, but I don't know if I can hold down a girl right now." Harry said looking at the door to see out the other window. Crab and goyle looked at each other and silently agreed they would swear off girls until at least Draco had found someone he liked because if they got in Draco's way they knew the penalty. Harry didn't want faith anyway and now that he knew Draco liked her he would make sure she didn't like him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door then faith came in with a big smile on her face and ran to harry. Harrys eyes got big has faith hugged the breath from him and he saw the look on Draco's face. "faith it's great to see you… but do you have to squeeze my breath out…" harry chocked out and sputtered once faith let go turning to draco and doing the same thing only with less enthusiasm. "Hey faith… how was your summer?" crab said faith looked at crab in disgust "like it's any of your business crab…" crab finally decided just to stop talking. Draco liked her attitude and the more she spoke around him the more he thought he had to have her.

Faith sat down next to draco causing goyle to feel awkward and move to sit next to crab and harry. Now harry was left feeling awkward sitting next to them on a now crowded seat. Faith was staring at harry for a few minutes before he realized she was. "Faith… do you mind… I really don't care for you right now… why don't you ogle Draco this year." Harry didn't look away from the window again the entire train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco it felt right to be back at school. Harry waved at sed when he saw her look towards him and she waved back. Ever since the train Draco and faith had sat next to each other ogling each other without the other noticing. Harry couldn't stop thinking about erased sed hoffmire. "She said I could call her sed… I like that name." he thought then professor Dumbledore began to speck. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts students… without delay professor McGonagall would you please bring in the first years." The old transfiguration teacher brought in a group of students in and led them to the front of the room. "Now when I call you name you come forward… I will place the hat on your head… and you will be sorted into your houses…" harry looked at the group of students and then recognized the first name that was called

"Ginny weasly" a small red headed girl stepped forward and sat down McGonagall put the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny smiled and ran to sit at the Gryffindor table with her brothers. "Erised snitch Goldman!" harry watched as a young looking boy stepped forward confidently and sat down the hat was placed on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and the boy ran over to the Slytherin table with a big smile on his face.

"Beth flightwild!" a girl took the seat looking so happy and the hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed and the girl ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to sed. "AJ seniorflame!" another girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and the girl ran off to join the Slytherins. "Goblet mcknack!" another girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "Hummm… tricky very, very tricky you've got an interesting mind… I know… SLYTHERIN!" The entire Slytherin table erupted again he was so glad that the sorting only happened once a term he wasn't sure if his ears could take anymore loudness like this.

After thee sorting had finished three other students had been sorted into Slytherin, 5 into Gryffindor, 4 into Ravenclaw, and 6 into Hufflepuff. Everyone sat at their new tables and it was time to eat harry grabbed harry reached for some turkey and asked for the gravy. Draco was busy attempting to make an object from Gryffindor table spill on Ron. "Hey! WHO DID THAT?" Ron stood up and looked at his robe with was now drenched in piping hot gravy. Ron shot a look at Slytherin table and harry was the only one caught off guard by his sudden movement leading Ron to believe harry had caused the gravy to spill. Ron gave harry an evil look then sat down every now and then he would give an evil glance over at the Slytherin table. After harry finished eating he leaned over and told Draco he was going to the common room.

Harry was walking when he heard someone behind him. "Stop right there harry! I know you are the one that spilled that gravy on me… now face me!" harry turned around just in time to see a red flash go right passed his ear. "You'll regret this weasly!" harry yelled pulling his wand out. "Stupefy" harry yelled "expelliumas!" Ron shouted but missed again. "stupefy." Harry heard Draco's voice as Ron went flying across the room. Crab, goyle, and Draco now had their wands pointed at Ron and when Ron pulled his wand back up to fight back it fell apart and he stared in dismay at his half wand and looked up at the gang of Slytherin that would soon pummel him.

Harry joined the group pointing his wand at Ron. "You three stand down this is my fight!" harry spat and crab and goyle backed away Draco however stayed. "Ha, typical potter wants all the good parts for his self… so what should we do with him? Pimples? Chicken pox? Or maybe we could just beat him." Draco stared down at Ron and Ron was terrified. "No malfoy, I think we'll do something else…" harry thought for a moment "eat slugs!" harry yelled and a flash of green flew from his wand and struck ron in the chest. For a few minutes harry didn't think it worked and of course how could it he'd only read the spell for the first time in his new spell book during the train ride. Then suddenly Ron turned a greenish color and started barfing up slugs.

"Ha, good one potter!" Draco yelled with his wand still pointed at Ron. "let me have a go harry…" the poor barfing Gryffindor writhed in pain as he was struck with multiple counter spells from draco, crab, and goyle. Then suddenly his freedom sounded from down the hall. "RON! Are you ok what have they done to you…" Ginny weasly ran over and propped her brother up against the wall and glared at the Slytherins. "Why did you do this!" she screams then noticing the Ron's wand was broken grabbed the other piece up off the floor. "How could I! Excuse me he attacked me first!" harry yelled wand at his side but ready in case the first year tried to pull hers on him.

Draco on the other hand wasn't going to take any smack from a first year and his wand turned on Ginny. Hers eyes got big and she began to back up reaching for her wand "expelliumas!" harry yelled then put his wand away again. Ron continued to hurl slugs out of his gut while his sister was now the target he reached for Ginny's wand and even though he was able to grab it he couldn't speak with his mouth full of slug so he couldn't do any spells. "You wouldn't!" Ginny shouted then glanced around hoping someone would save her. "Weasly I could blast you so easy right now but it would be too easy! Plus I'm not to touch my father forbid it…" he turned back on Ron deciding Ginny was no treat without a wand. "One last gift for you weasly." Draco shouted as a bright flash of blue shot from his wand.

Ron had stopped barfing up slugs now and reached up to feel his face eyes wide as pimple after pimple sprung up around his lips and nose. Draco put his wand away symbolizing the the fight from the Slytherin side was now finished. Ginny ran to Ron's side and helped him up and they walked off to the hospital wing "my wand… what will I do now." Harry and Draco glared at the two Gryffindor's as the stumbled away and Draco snickered. "Maybe next time they'll put up a better fight, but I doubt that will save the weasly girl." Draco said turning around walking to the common room.

Harry learned from staying with the Malfoys not to question Draco when he talked about things harry had no idea about. "draco… we still don't know if potter is the one that can open the door and without someone to open the door it won't matter if Ginny has the book or not…" crab whispered to draco only just loud enough that harry could tell they were talking about him he strained his ears to hear more. "Shut up crab… I have a plan to test potter but I haven't perfected the spell yet… now be quite before I smack you." Draco walked forward with confidence then suddenly spun on harry and shouted "Serpensortia!" a snake erupted from Draco's wand and came at harry causing harry to fall down the few steps they had gone up down to the bottom. Harry wiggled trying to get free but could not suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to speck a completely different language. "Sya- hassa- she… Sya- hasi- heth… Sya- hasi- heth…" harry got up and the snake slithered by his feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DRACO!" harry yelled then pointed his wand at the snake "Vipera evenesca." "Good show potter you've got the making of a great wizard… now we have a task for you from the dark lord… but first we have to get Ginny to write in that book…"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Draco are walking down the hall it's a month later and so far harry hadn't heard anything else about this so called plan. All harry knew was he had to open some kind of door but it wasn't time yet. "Come on potter hurry we have to check the hallway before the body is found." Draco said picking up his pace. "body… what are you talking about draco…" harry turned the corner and saw draco stand next to a wall with the chamber of secrets has been opened enemy of the heir beware written in blood and filches cat hanging by her tail. "Is she dead… harry said looking at the cat…" "Hum… I thought for sure that he would make the first kill a better one… I hear footsteps quick this way!" draco ran and pressed up against the wall as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses filed into the hall stopping to stare at the wall.

Harry and Draco slipped into the Slytherin crowd and pushed their way to the front. "Enemies of the heir beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco stared at hermonie when he said this. Filch came bursting through the crowd of Ravenclaw's. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Professor Dumbledore called over the crowd and everyone filed out as quickly as they had gotten there. Harry was confused as to why all the teachers were scared of this so called chamber. Then harry remembered that story Draco had told last year "the heir of Slytherin has returned…" harry said looking at Draco. "Yes potter, lord voldimort is in the castle… he opened the chamber… he is using the weasly." "You mean lord voldimort is that little leather book your dad gave me?" "Nothing gets past you dose it smart one." Draco Said following the Slytherins back to the dorm the first years where scared to death sitting in a huddle by the wall staring at the door hoping that nothing would get them if they stayed together.

"Harry is here! He'll protect us!" Goblet mcknack called and ran forward grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him over to the group. "No stupid draco will protect us!" AJ seniorflame called and pulled Draco over to the group. As the girls fought over who would better protect the group a small boy tugged on harry and Draco sleeve they both turned and were confronted by Erised snitch Goldman. "You'll both protect us from the chamber monster… won't you?" the first year looked up at Draco and the other kids in the group looked expectantly up at the two. Harry and Draco shrugged "sure we can handle any big scary monster… you've nothing to worry about unless your mudbloods anyway." Draco said and sat down on the couch. One of the first years still looked scared and harry guessed it was because one of his parents was muggle.  
"You guys would be safer up in the dorm in bed…" harry said and all the students ran upstairs to hide under their blankets. "Make sure you don't look at anything!" Draco called up as they stampeded to the dorms.

"Think they heard me?" Draco asked facing the TV and flipping to the wizard news. "I don't know probably… so how did you know that something would happen tonight Draco?" Draco looked at harry and then pointed at the window. Harry looked and saw spider after spider filing through a crack in the wall. "Spiders flee before it." Draco spat and continued to flip channels. "Potter cable was the worst idea you've had in a fortnight I can't find anything to watch…" Draco huffed and threw down the remote. Harry picked up the remote and hit TV guide. "Better?" Draco huffed and sat back watching the scrolling shows.  
"So what is it exactly that's attacking the school?" harry sat next to Draco and watched the scrolling shows. "not sure potter… but I know if this is from that old story my dad use to tell we are in no danger as long as we don't look at it directly." Draco said finding something to watch and flipping the channel. Harry decided asking more questions would lead nowhere what he really needed was to wait and not look at the walls until this conflict is resolved.

Harry sat up in bed late that night wondering about the monster suddenly he heard it a faint noise but he was sure he heard it say kill. Harry jumped out of bed and put his ear to the wall to listen better. "It's moving." Harry nudged Draco awake "draco do you hear it? It's going to kill…" Draco sprang up out of bed with a big smile on his face. "I hope it gets the squib filch this time it's go look!" draco ran out the door so intent on finding the new kill that he didn't realize he'd left in just his underwear. Harry grabbed one of Draco's robes and ran down after him. "Draco slow down you're in your nickers what if we are caught you want to be found half naked!" Draco slowed down and slipped the robe on. "Hurry up potter! Or the teachers will find it first!"

They ran down the hall harry following the sound in the walls Draco following the spiders. Harry turned the corner and stuck his hand out sideways to keep Draco from moving. "I know that boy… oh what's his name… the boy that takes pictures… RIGHT! Collin creevy he tried to take a picture of me before the sorting." Draco smiled again when he saw that the small boy was a Gryffindor. "Ok now we know who he got let's get out of here Draco said running back to the common room harry close behind.

As they ran they heard numerous voices behind them screaming about the attack. Once they got to the dorms they were sure someone would have seen them but no one confronted them at the door. Once up in the dorm though the found someone had been going through Draco's things. "What are you doing in my cabinet?" Draco pulled his wand out as the little boy closed the drawer. "Sorry draco I was bringing you an urgent letter that was left for you in the owlery… I put it with your things in the… please don't hurt me!" the boy coward away and tried to run but Draco grabbed him by the robe and stared at him. "Next time just leave it on the bed worm… don't ever let me catch you in my things again or you'll regret it now get out of here!" Draco pushed the boy out the door. "Why are you always so mean Draco?" harry sat on the edge of his bed while Draco opened the drawer looking for the letter. "Got to be hard as a stone potter otherwise people will walk all over you." Draco spat finding the letter and sitting on his bed to read it.

"Dear Draco,

As it turns out house elves breed like rabbits… the first batch of elf's was at 6 and we didn't even have to wait that long for them haha! We are up to 25 now and we've already sold about half we are making a fortune! This brings me to the point of this letter…son. I have reserved for you and harry your own personal house elves all you guys have to do is name them and they are yours… bloody elf's aren't good for more than maids!"

"Potter we got ourselves some slaves dad gave us one each free. I'll write my father immediately. However I bet they'll not be able to work until next year at least not for hard stuff… but they should still be able to do magic by next month." Draco pulled out a parchment a quill and a thing of ink and began to write to his father. "What did you want to name yours potter?" Draco said looking up. "Um… perhaps doofus… or dimwit…" "Good idea potter… sorry though you can't use dimwit because that's what I'll be naming mine." Draco said beginning to write again. Harry looked out at the lake. "Sometimes when I look at the lake it makes me want to go swimming… you know?" "Yeah, yeah, sure harry whatever…" harry sighed and laid in bed. He knew talking to Draco right now would be pointless as Draco was in the middle of writing and was only half listening. Harry drifted into sleep thinking about being able to swim like fish do.

"Harry potter…" A voice called to him as he sat out staring at the lake. "Harry potter…" harry stood up and on impulse jumped into the lake to find where the sound was coming from. Harry looked around in the water bat couldn't find anything still the voice called. "Harry potter…" "Where are you? Do you need help?" as harry looked he hadn't realized that he was having trouble breathing. "I'm going to drown." The thought suddenly hit him as he tried to reach the surface for air. Suddenly there was a bright yellow flash and harry grew gills from his neck and his feet webbed together to make a fin. "I've turned into a mermaid!" harry swam to the bottom of the lake following the voice. "Harry potter…"

Suddenly harry sat up in bed staring into the dark room. "What… what happened…" Draco said watching the sun raise over the horizon. "Time for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco sat with crab and goyle at the Slytherin table that morning. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran down to the quittich pitch he had completely forgotten that try outs were being held that morning. Harry got there just in time for seeker try outs harry got on his broom and flew out onto the field with in a few seconds harry had caught the snitch and was made seeker for the year again. Crab, goyle and Draco showed up right afterwards. Crab and goyle were made beaters and Draco a chaser. Marcus flint the new quittich captain was changing everything about the teams and boy was Elle mad that all she had been able to get this year was chaser. Marcus gave himself the spot of being the final chaser harry wasn't sure who the keeper was but was sure her name would come up eventually.

Marcus gathered his new team around him for a meeting. "Alright guy so I've booked the quittich pitch for us to start practice… I've spent a great deal of time this summer devising a new training plan… which will include first years… so they can get good for next year's teams." Marcus said scanning his team. "Dose anyone here know any first years that can fly yet?" Marcus scanned the crowd of on looker who had gathered to watch but also some had tried out and failed. Then erised snitch came forward. "I can't fly yet but I'll sure try…" the first year looked up at the fifth year captain with big shining eyes. "find boy I suppose you might be worthy after a bit of practice… go take that bat over there and swing it good for me…" erised rushed over to the bat and swung as hard as he could sending the bat flying out of his hands and strait at the crowd.

"Expelliumas!" a voice from the crowd cried as a red flash hit the bat sending it back the other direction. Then a small girl stepped forward and picked it up she took the bat back over to erised and picked up the quaffle. "I like this ball…" she proclaimed and through it to the captain. Marcus stared at the girl "you girl I suppose you want to play to…" he sneakered "so you like this ball hum… well I tell you what if you can catch it you can play." Marcus through the girl a broom and jumped on his own.

When they were both in the air Marcus grinned. "So what you can fly takes a lot more than that to play quittich… see if you can get a goal before me…" Marcus shouted and took off toward the hoops the girl gained quickly and hit the ball from his grasp diving down to retrieve it she took off toward the hoop in the other direction and threw the ball. "Not bad girl what's your name…" Marcus flew in beside her. "Jade… jade firegem…" she looked down at the crowd of on lookers noticing erised staring at her and she couldn't help but blush. "not bad jade you've made the first year team…" they both touched the ground and of course goblet and aj came running out of the crowd screaming the they demanded to be on the first year team. They became the two other chasers that would learn to handle making points.

"You have a good arm erised but you need to work on your grip." Marcus was now having a chat with erised snitch. This whole first year team thing really made harry wonder why Marcus was doing this then suddenly it hit him… "He going to have us use them as target practice!" harry didn't want to hurt first years. He only wanted to hurt Gryffindor's. "Our house is supposed to be like our family here at Hogwarts… not our punching bags!" harry shouted glaring at Marcus. "Silence potter and do not question my methods… besides you want to win don't you… what are a few first years in the hospital going to hurt for the sake of achievement." Marcus spat then looked back at this new team he had fixed together. "You first years will be here EVERY PRACTICE! No acceptations… got it…" the first years all nodded and were dismissed.

Harry watched the first year's head of most likely to lunch try outs had gone longer then harry thought and he was glad they had not had class on that day. Harry walked with draco, crab, and goyle the whole way crab and goyle talked about how they were going to put Oliver wood in a coma during their first spare against Gryffindor. Draco how ever talked silently to himself about how best to score points once crab and goyle took care of the keeper. They all knew with harry on their side that they would win.

"The whole school is scared to death of our team this year…" crab spoke up at the Slytherin table. "Yeah, because their afraid harry will petrify them haha." Crab and goyle laughed loudly and Draco glared at them. "Hush, you guys are going to get us in trouble…" draco hissed and returned to looking for something to eat. "You guys are really pathetic you know…" a familiar voice behind harry made his skin crawl and also made him want to vomit. "Professor Snape…" draco sneered at snape. "harry… your so like your father… but then again you are different too… all the same don't talk about your private business out in the open you fools…" snape turned and left leaving harry with a creeping feeling in his spine that sent chills through his body.

Sed hoffmire sat at the Ravenclaw looking up just in time to see snape leave the Slytherin table and walk away. Sed wondered why snape was talking to harry and decided to investigate she poked Beth flightwilds arm and she looked up at her with a confused look. "What sed?" "Look flight, harry has just been talking with snape… and why does he keep looking over here? I swear that boy is so confusing…" "You like him don't you?" flight squealed and smiled. "No! … Well maybe a little but… he's a Slytherin… the enemy on and off the quittich pitch… plus I'm sure he's the one behind these attacks… still though I wonder about him…" sed put her head low and whispered. "I think he's a deatheater." Flight shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "clear as day sed… deatheaters could never enter the great hall the ceiling would be angry…" sed stared at flight and flight pulled out a book. "I read it just here in Hogwarts a history." Flight said smiling "the ceiling is enchanted to catch dark wizards… so you see he couldn't be a deatheater." flight looked at Slytherin table. "you should go say hi I bet he likes you to and that's why he keeps looking at you."

Sed got up and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to harry on his empty side. Draco was the first to notice there was a Ravenclaw at the Slytherin table and he nudged Harrys arm. "Hello harry…" sed spoke not looking up from the table she was now staring intently at the empty plate in front of her. "I um… just wanted to say hi… I um… hope I'm not being a bother…" harry stared at the Ravenclaw either she was brave to come over and sit with the Slytherin or she was really stupid. "hi… sed… how are you?" harry said looking over at draco for support. "I'm fine… I heard you made the Slytherin team again this year… seeker just like last time I suppose…" she looked at harry for the first time since she had sat down. "Your eyes are beautiful…" harry muttered then realizing what he had just said tripped on word play. "What I mean is… um… yeah I did… and you… did you make the team this year as well?"

Sed stared at harry "yes I did… I get to be seeker again… they were going to let me be captain but someone else got it… by the way… your eyes are nice too…" sed looked back at the plate and harry looked back at draco for support this time he noticed faith had been sitting just at the other end of the table and when he looked at her she busted into tears and ran out of the room. Harry looked back at sed without the heart to tell her he had to go he turned to Draco. "Man you're more into faith then I am why don't you go try and cheer her up…" harry and sed continued to talk.

Draco didn't need to be told twice when it came to girls, Draco was like the girl master, he had all the lady's out for him but he was surprised himself when none of the girls raised his interest except for faith. Draco ran down the hall hopping to catch up with faith he turned a corner and found her lying face down on the floor he raced over and knelt by her running his fingers across her cold hands. "Petrified… oh no toms gone out of control none of are safe I have to warn harry!" Draco ran his fingers threw her hair one last time and ran back to the great hall.

Harry and faith were enjoying their talk but harry noticed a lot of Slytherins and other houses had begun to stare at them. Just than Draco appeared he ran as fast has he could and tapped on Harry's shoulder with a frightened look on his face. "Draco what's wrong…?" "Me … faith… go after… found… petrified… NOT SAFE HERE ANYMORE!" "DRACO SLOW DOWN! Now explain what happened." "The monster got faith we're all doomed!" Draco ran out of the great hall screaming like a mad person. Harry blinked and realized that almost the entire hall had heard Draco scream and everyone began to panic. "Everyone there has been another attack! Go to your dorms… I'm afraid Hogwarts is no longer safe…" Dumbledore voice rang out across the crowd. Harry followed Draco to the dorms and went upstairs to hide under his blanket. "Harry what will we do without faith…" draco muttered and paced around the room. "One thing is for sure if we want to save Hogwarts we have to find the chamber of secrets…"


End file.
